Historia de lobos
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi - Historia de lobos Resumen: El destino los unió cuando el humano era un recién nacido, tuvieron que pasar años, y muchos de esos en separación, para que volvieran a verse y por fin estar juntos. A pesar de pertenecer a mundo diferentes. One-shot perteneciente al día 12 del Hikari month del grupo de facebook Aokaga 5x10 (Aomine x Kagami)


**Historia de lobos**

 **Resumen** : El destino los unió cuando el humano era un recién nacido, tuvieron que pasar años, y muchos de esos en separación, para que volvieran a verse y por fin estar juntos. A pesar de pertenecer a mundo diferentes.

One-shot perteneciente al día 12 del Hikari month del grupo de facebook Aokaga 5x10 (Aomine x Kagami)

 **Categoría:** Kuroko no basket

 **Personajes:** Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga.

 **Géneros** : Drama, Romance, Sobrenatural.

 **Advertencias** : AU=Universos Alternos.

 **Clasificación** : R.

 **Completo** : Sí

 **Capítulos** : 1

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0

La primera vez que vio a ese lindo niño fue una mera coincidencia. El pequeño pelirrojo paseaba en el coche una joven mujer empujaba por un sendero en el bosque que él dominaba. El niño reía cuando las copas e los arboles se separaban lo suficiente como para dejar pasar los rayos del sol que le daban en la cara.

La risa del niño tenía encantada a toda la manada.

Pero el tiempo no es el mismo para ellos, su raza era muchísimo más longeva, en un soplo de viento el bebé adorable se transformó en un niño aun más encantador. Caminaba a pasos torpes delante de sus padres.

-Mami, mami toma –dijo el niño con unas pequeñas flores, sonriendo feliz por su hermoso regalo.

-Gracias, mi amor, son preciosas. –dijo la mujer y beso la frente del niño que corrió a seguir su paseo.

Desde las sombras, como siempre, el hombre miraba como el niño iba de un lado al otro.

-Te agrada ese niño –dijo un hombre rubio a su lado.

-El pequeño Taiga es adorable –dijo cruzado de brazos.

-Pero es un humano normal… lo sabes ¿verdad? –le dijo dudoso, era notorio el cariño que tenía por el pelirrojo.

-Lo sé, Ryota –dijo soltando el aire-. Sólo lo veo a la distancia.

El rubio siguió con la mirada a donde el moreno miraba, la risa contagiosa del niño había llamado la atención de su amigo nuevamente. Era adorable… adorablemente peligroso.

…

Taiga solía irse por el mismo camino siempre. El parque cercano a su casa era el camino más rápido para llegar, ahora tenía nueve años y sus padres le tenían la suficiente confianza para dejarlo volver solo. Aunque pensándolo bien, un camino de ocho minutos a paso lento. Y a pesar de todo, la madre de Taiga siempre miraba en camino a donde su bebé tenía que volver desde su colegio, ella se ubicada estratégicamente en el ventanal del segundo piso, tranquila y feliz de verlo llegar corriendo o dando saltos.

Pero ese día fue diferente, su bebé venía cojeando y algo magullado. Con temor corrió escaleras abajo y salió de por la entrada para encontrarlo en el camino.

-¡Taiga! –casi cayó de rodillas al abrazar a su niño- ¿Qué es lo que pasó? ¿Qué te ocurrió?

-Unos hombres malos, mami –le dijo llorando- golpeaban a un perro y no los dejé.

-Oh, hijo –estaba furiosa, alguien había lastimado a su bebé y eso no quedaría así.

-Mami, quiero ir por el perro, por favor, mami.

La mujer no creía que eso fuera bueno, no era que no quisiera que Taiga tuviera una mascota, pero el lugar donde vivían no tenía el espacio adecuado para tener una mascota.

-Hijo…

-Por favor, mami, prometo que no lo traeré a casa –pidió con pena.

La mujer, aun dolida por el aspecto de su hijo asintió ante el pedido desesperado del menor.

-Está bien, Taiga, pero yo te acompañaré y será después de limpiarte y curar ese raspón.

-¡Gracias mamita!

La mujer se apresuró en entrar a su hijo y el niño, por cuenta propia, subió a meterse al baño para tomar una ducha rápida e ir por el perro.

La madre de taiga tuvo que correr tras su cuando salieron de la casa, el niño insistió en llevar algo de comida para el animal, que seguramente tendría hambre luego de haber sido golpeado.

-¡Perrito! –gritaba en espera de que el animal escuchara su grito. Le había prometido al perro que volvería por él, que llegaría con ayuda.

Corrió por entre los senderos del parque, hasta que encontró al animal, echado al lado de un árbol.

-¡Taiga, no! –dijo la mujer al reconocer al animal-, eso no es un perro, hijo, es un lobo.

-Pero mami –dijo tratando de soltarse, mientras su madre hacía fuerza para sostenerlo, pero al final de cuentas el niño se las arregló para soltarse e ir con el animal que se mantenía con las orejas gachas.

La mujer estaba temerosa, pero el animal parecía dejar que su hijo se acercara. De todos modos se mantuvo atenta al lado de su pequeño mientras este le daba algo de comer a la bestia. El animal, pese a lo herido que estaba, se dejó tratar cuando la madre del niño se agachó al lado del pelirrojo para ayudarle a poner un vendaje en la pata herida del animal.

Se mantuvieron un rato ahí, hasta que una pequeña manada se acercó, sin gruñir ni nada. La madre tomó a su pequeño en brazos y se alejó unos pasos, dispuesta a acorrer si la situación lo ameritaba, pero los lobos sólo se acercaron al animal herido y le rodearon, tratando de levantarlo empujándolo con el hocico, hasta que el mal herido se puso de pie y caminó con los demás animales hasta internarse en lo profundo de los bosques.

-¡Adiós, perrito! –gritó el niño al ver como se alejaban, y el animal, como si le entendiera, se volteó y le miró antes de irse con la manada.

-Hijo, mírame bien –le dijo la mujer caminando de regreso a la casa- quiero que te vengas por otro camino, bebé.

-Per mami…

-Es en serio, Taiga –le dijo seria-. Lo que pasó hoy fue muy peligroso. Ese animal es un lobo salvaje, pudo hacerte mucho daño.

-Pero es un perrito bueno.

-No siempre lo son, hijo –dijo al llegar-. No quiero que nada malo te pase.

El pequeño Taiga estaba dividido, nunca desobedecía a su madre, pero quería jugar con el perrito una vez más.

-Está bien –dijo el niño resignado, pero ya se las ingeniaría para encontrarlo otra vez.

En lo profundo del bosque un moreno era seriamente regañado por un rubio que caminaba como león enjaulado.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste dejar que esto pasara?!

-Es suficiente, Ryota –dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie, pero un dolor en las costillas le hizo sentarse nuevamente.

-¡¿Vez?!

-Estas exagerando, además ya me vendaron –dijo mirando con la ceja alzada la pequeña venda en su tobillo.

-Tuviste mucha suerte de que no te hubieran hecho más daño.

-Ellos tuvieron suerte –dijo cambiando la expresión-. Quise destrozarlos cuando uno de ellos empujó a Taiga y este dio contra una roca.

-Ese niño es sólo un…

-Ya me canse de tu discurso, rubia –dijo parándose-. Tengo más que claro que Taiga es sólo un humano, me lo has repetido infinidad de veces.

-Pero tal parece que tú no entiendes.

-Deja este tonto juego.

Ryota vio como su líder se alejaba. Estaba seguro que, tarde o temprano, Daiki se involucraría de alguna manera con el pequeño pelirrojo que le cautivo desde que lo vio por primera vez.

…

El tiempo pasó lento para el niño, pero se las ingenió para que su madre no se enterara de que antes de llegar a casa se internaba en el bosque para jugar con el lobo que parecía esperarlo a diario. Se las arreglaba para guardar algo de su comida y compartirla con el animal que parecía amar la comida de la madre de Taiga.

Taiga fue creciendo como un soplo en el viento, la escuela básica estaba terminando y Taiga ya tenía trece años.

-¡Lobo! –lo llamaba al internarse en el bosque, su madre ya no podía hacer nada para impedirle ir al encuentro del animal.

En lo profundo del bosque se escuchó como el animal corría, a Taiga le pareció extraño, porque no era para acercarse a él, sino más bien se estaba alejando. Intrigado, el adolecente se internó aun más en lo profundo, en donde un gran alboroto se escuchaba. Eran personas hablando o más bien gritando entre ellos.

-¡Es hora de que pierdas tu trono, líder! –gritaba un hombre de apariencia desagradable. Tenía varias cicatrices, el pelo enmarañado y sonrisa siniestra.

A Taiga se le revolvió el estomago, no quería permanecer ahí, habiendo tantos adultos desconocidos en todos lados, pero no pudo moverse de su escondite entre los arbustos, tenía miedo, una corriente eléctrica lo recorría cada vez que dos grupos peleaban entre sí. Parecía que se había metido entre una guerra de bandas.

-¡Nuestro líder es el mejor, idiota mal oliente! –dijo un espectacular rubio que se paraba derecho tras las líneas de defensa, entonces un hombre se adelantó a todos, moreno, alto, con una musculatura envidiable que hizo que el corazón de taiga saltara en su pecho.

-Nunca serías capaz de vencerme, anciano –dijo con voz ronca, logrando que el pequeño cuerpo del adolecente de estremeciera aun más-. Si quieres enfrentarte a mí, está bien, pero hazlo tú, no te escondas tras tu manada.

-Bien –dijo el contrincante.

Lugo de eso, el mundo de Taiga se transformó al mismo tiempo que lo hacían los hombres frente a él. Su hermoso lobo estaba a su vista, en el lugar donde estaba antes el hombre moreno. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, estaba viendo algo que no entendía, algo que estaba completamente fuera de su alcance de entendimiento. Tenía miedo, todo esto era tan diferente para él. Los lobos se enfrentaban ante él. Estaban teniendo una batalla por territorio y su lobo fue el vencedor. El animal vencido se quedó en el suelo, inmóvil, pero aun respirando, mientras que el lobo negro volvía a tomar forma humana.

-No quiero volver a verlos en mis terrenos –dijo serio, escupiendo sangre por la boca y marchándose en compañía del rubio.

Taiga se mantuvo en su lugar, asustado y avergonzado, ya que el moreno al volver a su forma humana lo hizo completamente desnudo y por lo visto la pelea lo había puesto "feliz" por que una gran erección descansaba entre sus piernas.

El pelirrojo no sabía que pensar respecto a todo eso, pero en cuanto se vio fuera de vista de cualquiera de esos seres, emprendió carrera a su hogar, no quería toparse con nadie, no quería que nadie le hablara, no podía decirle a nadie lo que había descubierto.

Pero al llegar a su casa se llevo la peor de todas las noticias. Su madre estaba en la entrada de su casa, hablando con una de sus vecinas. La mujer le daba un abrazo y se iba. El corazón de Taiga saltó de temor, algo malo había asado.

-Mamá…

-Oh, hijo, que bueno que llegas –le dijo la mujer que se notaba llorosa-, tenemos que hablar, hijo.

Taiga corría por el bosque, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y no se detenían, así como su dolor. Las palabras de su madre se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza. Un atentado en estados unidos, la empresa de su padre se vio involucrada, su padre se vio involucrado. Su padre, su amado padre estaba muerto.

Llegó hasta el claro del bosque donde solía jugar con su lobo y se dejó caer, llorando para botar toda la pena y rabia que tenía en el cuerpo.

El llanto del adolecente fue percibido por el lobo, que andando cerca escuchó los sollozos. Había estado siguiendo el aroma de Taiga, desde que tuvo la batalla esa tarde que lo sintió, pero pensaba que había sido parte de su imaginación. Ahora lo veía ahí, tirado en el suelo, llorando y gritando. Se le partía el alma. Quería ir y abrazarlo en su forma humana, preguntarle que le pasaba, consolarlo, pero no podía, no ahora, Taiga no lo entendería. Pese a todo se acercó como lobo, se aproximó al chico y le corrió el cabello de la cara con el hocico.

Taiga se sobresaltó por un momento, quería decirle que ya lo sabía todo, pero en este momento no quería nada de eso, es ente momento quería a su lobo a su lado. Lo abrazó por el cuello y dejó que sus lágrimas se perdieran en el pelaje del animal.

-Mi padre está muerto, lobo –dijo llorando-. Mataron a papá.

El lobo estaba conmovido por el dolor del adolecente. Sólo se mantuvo a su lado, haciéndole compañía en su luto.

El chico estuvo así por casi una hora, hasta que se quedó sin lágrimas. El lobo lamió su cara en un último intento de bálsamo para su dolor.

-Lo siento mucho lobito –dijo dándole una triste sonrisa-. Mi madre y yo tendremos que ir a estados unidos.

El lobo lo miraba con tristeza, no quería que su niño se fuera.

-Volveré, lobito -dijo dando un beso en la frente del animal-. Juro que volveré por ti.

El chico se puso de pie, ´pese a su dolor no podía permanecer mucho tiempo m´s en ese lugar. Se lo prometió a su madre, le dijo que iría a despedirse de su mejor amigo, a lo que la mujer sólo negó con la cabeza, entendiendo enseguida que iría al bosque, pero tenían que partir, eran muchas horas a nueva york y su padre estaba esperándolos en su última morada.

El lobo lo vio partir, sentía como el corazón se le partía, quería correr tras el chico y mantenerlo a su lado, en su forma humana. Como lo deseaba, pero sólo era un cachorro, aun para los de su especia.

-Aomine…

-Ahora no, Ryota –dijo bajando la cabeza, sin querer escuchar lo que su amigo le decía.

-Si ese niño está destinado para ti, volverá a tu lado.

Aomine no le quiso escuchar, en este momento estaba dolido por su propia perdida.

…

El tiempo pasó y respiró hondo, el aire le parecía melancólico en ese momento.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya?

Seis años lejos de casa.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

La voz a su derecha le hizo volver a la realidad.

-En paz, creo –dijo sonriendo a sus acompañantes.

-No me gusta este lugar –dijo un hombre alto de cabellera morada.

-Atsushi no se sentirá bien hasta que se quite la ropa y empiece a correr por el bosque.

-Pero aun no –dijo Taiga al moreno a su lado-, primero tengo que hablar con mi lobo…

-Y averiguar su nombre, Taiga. No puede ser que bosque un cambia forma de quien ni siquiera sabes el nombre.

-Tatsuya… lo reconoceré en cuanto lo vea –dijo llegando al sector de taxis en el aeropuerto- además ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser encontrar al líder de una manada?

Tatsuya y Atsushi se miraron a los ojos antes de ver al pelirrojo.

-Eh, Taiga, ¿Recuerdas que se supone que tú no sabes que él es un cambia forma?

La verdad le llegó de golpe, es verdad, su lobo no sabía que él conocía su condición.

-Demonios, es cierto –dijo ahora un poco desanimado, pero no se dejaría vencer, no pasó por todo lo que pasó en estados unidos para poder volver con su lobo- Ahora lo importante es ir a casa, después iré al bosque y lo encontrará. Estoy seguro.

Los acompañantes del pelirrojo esteraban que de verdad así fuera, porque si n su amigo se llevaría una gran decepción.

El camino a la antigua casa de taiga, y que ahora estaba completamente reacondicionad- fue de apenas unas horas, completamente diferente a lo que sintió cuando era un chico, que sintió ese viaje al aeropuerto como el más largo y doloroso de su vida.

En cuanto los tres jóvenes llegaron a la casa del pelirrojo, el dueño de casa salió corriendo, necesitaba encontrar a su lobo, lo antes posible.

Desde la entrada los otros dos inquilinos se quedaron viéndolo a lo lejos.

-¿Qué crees que pase? –le preguntó el de cabello negro a su compañero.

-supongo que si Taiga está tan desesperado por verlo, el líder de la manada tiene que sentirse igual, ya sabes…

-Atsushi –le llamó ganando la atención del grandote-. ¿Crees que están "destinados" a estar juntos?

-¿Habías visto a un humano actuar como lo hace Taiga? ¿A dejar todo de lado por ese lobo?

-No es como si lo dejara…

-Toda su fortuna, a sus parientes.

-su madre murió, Atsushi –dijo suspirando-, pero entiendo tu punto –le dio la razón-. Sólo espero que ese sujeto sepa cuidarlo.

-Si no lo hace, lo mataré.

-Está bien, Atsushi –dijo entrando a la casa, de todas formas Taiga ya no se veía a la distancia.

El pelirrojo no paraba de correr, lo único que quería era internarse lo más adentro en el bosque, lo que más se pudiera, tenía que hallarlo, pero algo o más bien alguien llamó su atención. Un pequeño lobo estaba metido entre las trampas de los cazadores, se apresuró a ayudarlo, era sólo un cachorro.

-Dios, tranquilo, bebé –dijo acercándose pese a que el pequeño lobo le gruñía y aullaba adolorido al mismo tiempo.

Pese a todo se acercó y le liberó, el pequeño lobo trato de huir, pero el dolor en su pierna lo hizo parar. Taiga se sintió furioso por los cazadores, lo primero que haría es mover todas sus influencias para prohibir la casa en ese bosque… y en todos si era posible.

El pelirrojo tenía una corazonada, algo le decía que ese pequeño animal, son era sólo un lobo. Se acercó hasta tomar al herido animal y le cargó, para luego, entre arrullos se acercó a la oreja del animalito.

-Tranquilo, pero necesito saber si estás bien… así que si puedes volverte humano, yo te cuidaré.

El pequeño lobo se recargó en los brazos del pelirrojo, parecía que era simplemente un lobo, pero el pelaje comenzó a caer, Taiga había visto eso muchísimas veces en Nueva York, donde se esmero por encontrar alguna manada, por que no podían solo existir hombres lobos en Japón. Entonces encontró a Atsushi y a Himuro, dos lobos a los que luego de mucha insistencia logro convencer de que se mostraran como humanos ante él. La revelación fue realmente increíble para el pelirrojo. Luego de eso, el chico, de ese entonces diecisiete años, logró entrar en una manada del país que ahora habitaba. No fue fácil, nadie lo quería cerca, pero habló con el líder, una mujer hermosa en su apariencia humana, rubia alta y de contextura atlética. Alex lo adoptó como a un cachorro y todos, al fin y al cabo, terminaron acogiendo al joven.

Taiga esperaba pacientemente, pero su corazón se oprimió al tener en brazos a un niño, de no más de cuatro años, lloraba y se aferraba a su cuello.

-Tranquilo, bebé –le dijo sentándose en el suelo, sacándose la camina que traía sobre la polera polo que traía. Envolvió al niño y corrió con él en brazos hasta su casa. Himuro lo ayudaría, era algo así como un medico en la manada y fue por eso mismo que lo encomendaron a él cuando contó sus planes de volver a Japón por su lobo. Llegó a su casa agotado, pero ni siquiera abrió la pequeña reja de entrada, la saltó por encima y abrió la puerta de una patada.

-¡Himuro!

El grito alertó a los otros dos ocupantes que llegaron a la entrada en menos de un segundo, asustados por el escándalo, entre los gritos de taiga y el llanto de un niño.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!

-¡Ayúdalo… quedó atrapado entre las trampas de los cazadores!

Himuro le quitó al niño de los brazos, pero el pequeño pataleo por volver a los brazos de su salvador. Taiga estaba tiritando, entre la rabia, el temor por el niño y la impotencia. Tomó al niño en brazos nuevamente y Himuro tuvo que maniobrar para sanar la pierna herida del pequeño ¿pelirrojo?

El niño no paró de llorar en mucho tiempo. Nunca se apartó de Taiga. Kagami nunca lo soltó, temeroso de que se lo quitaran.

-Tranquilos –dijo de repente Himuro- la herida no es para nada profunda y ya está desinfectada, así que no tendrás problemas, pequeño lobo.

El pequeño miró a los demás, intrigado, no había tenido mucho contacto con humanos, pero su olfato no le fallaba.

-Ustedes son lobos… pero no son de aquí.

-Sólo nosotros somos lobos, cachorro –dijo el médico indicándose a sí mismo y a Atsushi-, Taiga es humano.

El niño lo miró a los ojos, intrigado por que el olfato le decía que este también era un lobo.

-Hueles a uno –dijo decidido.

-Puede ser porque paso mucho tiempo con la manada –le comentó el pelirrojo- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Ya no me duele tanto.

-Que bueno –dejó un beso en la frente del niño.

-¿Cómo te llamas, cachorro? –le preguntó Himuro.

-Tayler, Aomine Tayler, pero papá me llama Tai.

-Es un nombre muy bonito, Tai –le dijo el pelirrojo, conmovido por los ojitos brillantes del niño.

-Hay que llevarlo al bosque –dijo el de cabellos morados.

-Es verdad, tus padres deben estar preocupados.

-Papá estará enojado, no debí alejarme de la manada.

-Claro que no debiste, eres aun muy pequeño.

-Creo que lo mejor es que yo lo devuelva, Taiga –dijo Himuro.

-Pero…

-Himuro tiene razón, eres humano después de todo, Taiga, no se supone que conozcas a nadie de esta manada, así que pueden irse contra ti.

-Mi lobo nunca…

-Han pasado los años, Taiga –dijo Himuro seriamente- ¿Qué te asegura que él te siga esperando?

El pelirrojo se quedó en silencio ante las palabras de su amigo. El niño sintió la melancolía de su héroe y le abrazo.

-No estés triste –dijo poniendo una mano en la mejilla del mayor.

-No lo estoy –dijo Taiga sonriendo-, es verdad, será mejor que te lleven a casa.

-Papá podría venir por mí –dijo mirando por la ventana.

-No lo creo, cachorro –dijo Atsushi, sólo los lideres están autorizados a dejar la manada para buscar a alguien perdido.

-Pero mi papá es el líder.

La revelación del niño dejó en silencio a todos los demás.

Taiga sintió su estomago revolverse ¿el pequeño Tai era hijo de su lobo? La duda lo mataba, por que de ser así las palabras de Himuro tenían mucho sentido, su lobo no esperó que volviera, se había emparejado a una loba.

-Taiga…

-Lleva a Tai al bosque, por favor –dijo entregando al niño a su amigo, revolviéndole el cabello al menor que lo miraba triste al dejar los cálidos brazos del pelirrojo-. No vuelvas a alejarte de la manada, cachorro, mucho menos de tus padres… tu mamá debe estar preocupada.

-Mi mami siempre me cuida –dijo feliz- papá dijo que ella es un espíritu protector que ahora me protege.

Taiga no sabía que pensar ¿Su lobo no tenía pareja? La revelación de Tai le estaba haciendo dar vueltas la cabeza, pero entonces un aullido le hizo estremecer.

-Taiga… corre a la habitación –dijo Atsushi poniéndose frente al pelirrojo que le había vuelto a arrebatar al niño a su amigo y lo abrazaba contra su cuerpo, como si él fuera capaz de protegerlo de una horda de lobos.

Tatsuya miró por la venta, seis lobos estaban fuera de la casa, mientras el que imaginaba era el líder, se mantenía gruñendo furioso. Suspiró y abrió la puerta.

-¡Tranquilos… somos de los suyos!

El lobo entró rápidamente a la casa, pasando aun por sobre Himuro que nada pudo hacer para evitar que entrara, mucho menos en su forma humana, pero adentro estaba Atsushi, ya en su forma lobuna, listo para detenerlo.

- _¡Mi hijo!_

 _-Tranquilo, líder –dijo el otro lobo- tu hijo está bien, pero estas armando un alboroto en una casa que no se la tuya._

El lobo quería correr, subir a donde estaba seguro que el aroma de su hijo lo guiaba, pero al olfatear mejor, un olor particular le trajo a la memoria una sonrisa casi olvidada. No podía ser, esa casa… todo olía a él, entro al jardín de esa casa muchas veces para dormir bajo el árbol, cerca del área de juego, donde el aroma de un chiquillo le mantenía calmo y en espera.

 _-¿Cómo entraron aquí?_

 _-Tienes que mantener la calma… regresa a tu forma humana o no tendrás respuestas –dijo Himuro, hablando en la mente del lobo, aun sin cambiar a su forma canina._

El líder, aun para nada convencido, volvió a su forma humana. Recibió un pantalón holgado que Himuro le lanzo y se lo puso, no quería estar más en ese lugar, le traía malos recuerdos y sólo quería tomar a su hijo y salir de ahí.

-Me importa un comino que seas líder de la manada que domina este lugar, porque no somos de aquí… venimos de estados unidos.

Ese lugar, el lugar a donde su adolecente había viajado.

-Esta es la casa de Kagami Taiga, tú tienes que conocerlo.

-Taiga… no entiendo.

-¿Lobo? –el llamado a sus espaldas lo hizo girar de golpe.

Frente al líder estaba el mismo chico que dejó partir hace años. El tiempo sólo lo había vuelto aun más hermoso de o que ya era.

-Yo…

-Lo supe el día que me fui dijo acercándose al moreno-, te vi combatir con otro lobo, el mismo día que mi padre murió.

-¿Por qué no…?

-¿Qué sacaba al decirte que lo sabía? –le preguntó con una triste sonrisa- Ese día estaba destrozado, la pena y el dolor me embargaba.

-Volviste.

-Te juré volver –dijo sonriendo-, pro no me esperaste. Te emparejaste.

-Eras sólo un niño, Taiga –dijo terminando de acortar la distancia y acariciando la mejilla del pelirrojo-. Como líder debía que tener una cría.

-Tai…

-¿Cómo lo conoces?

-Debes mantener la calma ahora, líder –dijo el de cabello morado para ir a la habitación donde estaba escondido Taiga hace unos momentos y terminó por volver con el pequeño niño en brazos.

-¡Papi!

-Tayler… ¿Qué te…?

-Una trampa –dijo Taiga-. Cuando llegue corrí al bosque, lo único que quería era encontrarte, pero hallé a Tai atrapado en una de esas asquerosas cosas –dijo con rabia-. No sabía qué hacer, así que lo traje con Himuro, el es el médico de nuestra manada.

-¿Nuestra? –preguntó dudoso, mientras elevaba una ceja y tomaba a su pequeño hijo en brazos.

-Bien, cuando me fui, tenía que averiguar de ti, saber qué es lo que eras… eso me llevo a la manada, me costó mucho que me aceptaran, pero Alexis, mi líder, me acogió como una nueva madre.

-Taiga, tu madre…

-Ella murió hace dos años –dijo soltando el aire-. El dolor de la perdida de mi padre la hizo ir dejándose morir día a día, hasta que mi padre la reclamó a su lado. Sólo hasta ahora pude volver, estaba a cargo de mi empresa… pero tenía que volver… por ti.

-¿Taiga se quiere quedar con nosotros? –la pregunta quedó en el aire.

El pelirrojo estaba completamente avergonzado.

-Ryota –llamó el líder, el lobo de pelaje amarillo entró y el moreno puso al niño sobre el lomo del animal-. Lleva a Tai a casa… yo iré luego.

-Pero papi, me quiero quedar aquí…

-Ve a casa, Tai –dijo Taiga acercándose y desordenando los cabellos del niño.

El menor, pese a que no quería, se aferró al pelo el lomo del animal y los lobos, entendiendo la orden implícita de su líder, emprendieron el regreso con el pequeño hijo del moreno.

-Bien… creo que es mejor que los dejemos hablar solos –dijo Himuro, mientras le hacía una señal a Atsushi para que lo siguiera escaleras arriba.

En la sala, el silencio se mantuvo por un rato, hasta que Taiga hizo la pregunta.

-Tu pareja…

-Eres tú, taiga… siempre fuiste tú.

-¿Entonces por qué? –sentía rabia en ese momento, celos.

-debía tener un cachorro, pero elegí con cuidado, si no te tenía a ti, lo tendría a él –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-la madre de Tai era americana, pelirroja de ojos claros, por lo menos, rogaba con que tuviera tu cabello.

-¿Entonces qué hay de mi ahora?

-Eres mío, Taiga –dijo posesivo, acercándose con furia hasta el pelirrojo hasta arrinconarlo contra una de las paredes- deberás dejar esa manada.

-Sólo iría a donde estés tú –dijo sosteniendo el rostro del moreno y juntar sus frentes.

-Taiga…

-Dime tu nombre, lobo.

El moreno rio ante esto, sosteniendo la cintura del pelirrojo para no permitirle alejarse ni un centímetro.

-Aomine Daiki –le dijo mirándolo a los ojos-. Recuerda ese nombre, humano, porque lo escucharas y dirás por el resto de tu vida.

-Daiki –dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo, antes de acercarse y besar al moreno como si no hubiera mañana.

Se peleaban por la boca del otro, mientras las manos del líder recorrían sin pudor espalda y nalgas de su destinado.

El pelirrojo sentía que se estaba quedando sin aire, por lo que tuvo que alejarse y tomar aire de golpe, antes de ser atacado por esa ambiciosa boca nuevamente.

-Calma… Daiki.

-He esperado por años, Taiga, dijo besando el cuello del muchacho.

-Yo igual, así que cálmate, chucho –le dijo separándose de él, manteniendo la distancia.

Aomine sonrió de lado, ante el patético intento de Taiga por alejarse de su cuerpo, algo inútil tomando en cuenta la velocidad superior que tenía, lo que hacía absurdo el intento de Taiga por mantener la distancia.

-No trates de alejarte…

-Por ahora lo mantendré, Daiki –dijo parándose en la entrada- Aun no olvido que te acostaste con esa perra.

-Nunca antes mejor dicho, Taiga –dijo aun avanzando-, pero no me arrepiento, amo a Tai.

La mención del niño lo hizo sonreír, pero a la vez bajó la guardia y Daiki lo volvió a atrapar, logrando arrinconarlo nuevamente.

No te dejaré escapar nuevamente, Taiga, nunca más.

El pelirrojo sonrió de lado, no necesitaba recibir esa advertencia, él tampoco quería huir de su lobo.

Fin


End file.
